A Dangerous Bonding
by NinjaStar362
Summary: A loner named Alaina Ellis had only one friend named Blake. She's not good with people and is a it darker then others. When new teacher, Mr. Carlton or Drew Carlton, comes into her life things get even weirder. Who is Drew Carlton? But most importantly what is he? When Drew starts to fall in love with one of his students it could be wrong. But not for him. Alaina is his mate.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Let me tell you in one sentence who I am. I'm a loner. I'm not good with people, I love to read and write, I like my privacy, I'm shy, and I'm a very nice person but I don't know how to talk to a person. Let alone a guy; so I've never had a boyfriend before. So how did I, Alaina Ellis, fell in love with a man? Yet you think that bad enough? That man is my teacher and one of the most powerful vampires in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Any opinion is better than none. **

Let me tell you in one sentence who I am. **I'm a loner.** I'm not good with people, I love to read and write, I like my privacy, I'm shy, and I'm a very nice person but I don't know how to talk to a person. Let alone a guy; so I've never had a boyfriend before. Never once had I had someone talk to me for a long period of time except Blake. I'm a little dark too. I listen to rock bands, read gothic novels, and I like darker things and colors.

I'd just gotten home from the coffee shop that I usually go to during the day. I like to do my homework there, read, and drink hot chocolate—that kind of stuff. There is this small corner in the back that I usually sit at. Blake, the only friend I really have, works at the place so he knows what I want. Blake's also gay. **(A/N: I don't have a problem with gay people. You guys that do don't bug me about it. I really couldn't care less what you think about gay or non-gay people.) **He's a real sweetheart and loves everybody don't judge him! Also I know you're thinking loners don't have friends. Well some do. I text him then I might even call him if it's important. We'll exchange a few words when he is working but I don't go shopping or have sleepovers like he does. I'm not that kind of person. Some people think it's lonely to be a loner but I'd beg to differ. It's very peaceful.

Mindlessly I walked into the house and up the stairs. I'm sure the house looked great but I was tried and set on going to bed, my mind couldn't comprehend what it looked like. Right when I settled under the covers I was asleep.

I woke up around 5:00 a.m. like I normally did. On the weekends I'd sleep in until 7 or 8 o'clock maybe even 9. I felt groggy and dirty so I quietly slipped from my room to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly washed my hair cherry blossom shampoo, washed my face, and then I washed my body. I never really used conditioner if I remembered it.

Since my mom redid the house so I haven't had time to look at it. The bathroom was plain white with cream tiles and the room I stepped into was like a small, very tiny living room. It had couch for maybe one maybe two people, two chairs, and a flat screen TV. The walls were a cream color also, there were hardwood floors, and there was a table in the far left corner next to my bedroom door. In there I had the same floor, my bed was a queen with white sheets and pillows and a dark blue cover. I had a black desk next to window and towards the back of my room there were cabinets for me to use. Then the walls looked the same midnight blue as my cover. And finally the windows had white curtains. My parents had a lot of money since they were both president and vice president of their own company. I never thought much of it though.

When I opened the window it seemed the temperature was dropping by the minute. I could tell because I could almost see a cloud in front of my face as I breathed. A bunch of goose-bumps had risen on my skin. As fast as I could I ran to the closet to find clothes. I pulled on light blue jeans, a white tank-top, a green and blue plaid shirt, and my gray converses. Plaid was probably my favorite thing to wear.

A few hours later my mom wanted to know if I wanted a ride to school.

"Hey honey did you want a ride to school? Me and your dad are going on a business trip for three weeks remember?" She sounded hopeful.

She didn't understand why I never had friends over all the time. Mom was little miss popular and had friends over every day. She didn't really push it since I had Blake. But with my father he never talked to me and I didn't talk to him.

With one looked at her face I sighed and nodded. I liked to walk to school to see all the nature but I guess I could spend some time with my mom before she would have to leave. She had me get into a yellow Corvette GT1 that she loved. She used that car for everything except parties.

When I looked at my mom I saw a lot of her in me. She was about 5'3 and I was 5'6. My mom had a pretty round face, shiny brown hair, and pale blue eyes. I looked like her with the same brown hair, a round face, same body too. Slim but I knew I was a little too skinny. Then what we weren't alike in appearance was my eye color. I had my dad's green eyes.

The ride to school wasn't long. My mom asked me simple questions and I asked in return. Mom asked me if I was going to try to make friends.

"Mom I have a friend. Blake is just one year older so he goes to the local college. Besides I don't like being around lots of people." It's all true. I don't like to talk to lots of people. I like watching them, just not talking.

She sighed. "Honey it's important that you have friends. When I was your age…" I tuned her out. I know what she was going to say.

Thankfully it wasn't that long after that we arrived at school. As I got out of the car I noticed there was a new, expensive one parked where the teachers do. We must have gotten a new teacher today. The only reason I seriously noticed the car was everyone was around it. I heard things like "Cadillac", "This must have cost thousands of dollars", "I heard the new teacher was a guy and freakishly hot!" I guess it was a red Cadillac because its cherry red and someone said it was a Cadillac. Don't I feel smart? When the bell rang few people moved away from the car. I was one of them. There's a reason why you come to school. I wasn't going to let a car and possibly a hot teacher get in the way of my learning…. Wow I really sound like a nerd.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I try. Please review, alert, and PM me if you love it hate tell me what you think. Hateful or not. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Enjoy my story. Warning: Language and others things**

Almost all of my homeroom was late. Though that's not the problem, no one would shut up about that car. I never understood how narrowed minded some people could be. Especially about a car.

"Did you see the new teacher?!" Carrel almost yelled.

"No. Who is it?" Carrel's dumb follower asked.

They could be twins. They both had red hair, blue eyes, tall, and very tan. Though I was sure that Hannah's tan was fake because she looked like an orange.

"Yeah the new History teacher. He is so hot! And he's only twenty-two." Carrel flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh goodie! I wonder if he falls for students." Hannah said dreamily.

Oh god, now it was getting uncomfortable. What the hell were they talking about? I mean they probably haven't even talked to him. If she truly loved him I couldn't care less but she was talking about lust. Ugh. I looked at my schedule to see when I had history. *History: Carlton—303* I had him right before lunch for fourth period. At least I could get to see him for myself and I wouldn't have to ask someone about him.

-Skips to History because I can-

When I walked into the classroom all of the girls were giggling and the guys just rolled their eyes. I turned around to the smart-board and signed my name like it said then I sat down at the desk in the back right corner. I tuned out what everyone was saying and started to read a book. Jane Eyre. I was big on paranormal things but classics were a close second.

The room got silent then the whispers erupted. I looked up to the new teacher. He was very handsome. I was stunned by him. He had black hair with light side burns, dark brown eyes, and white skin. He had a strong face and was very tall. He was a little muscular as well. He scanned the room as to determine everything about us when his eyes landed on me. I quickly looked down. He was looking at me. Not in confusion or disgust like most people he looked at me almost adoringly. I shook my head to get the thought out. I just wanted him to look at me like that.

"Hello I am Drew Carlton. I'll be your new history teacher until Mr. Fallon recovers. I would like to get to know you all so when I get to you stand up and tell me one thing about yourself."

The class all nodded.

"Carrel Abbot?"

Carrel stood up and set him a small smile. "I'm Carrel and I'm eighteen."

I rolled my eyes. Did I expect anything else? Mr. Carlton didn't say anything he just kept going around the room. Some girls had similar answers the Carrel or the guys would try to intimidate him with things like "I'm star of the football team," and things like that. He wasn't really smiling until he got to me.

"And who are you?" He said a bit playfully. My knees started to shake as I stood up.

"I'm Alaina and I-I um," I gulped, "I like to read." I cringed and flopped down in my chair. My voice had cracked at the last few words.

He mumbled under his breath before starting class. The class was…distracting. From the corner I could see Hannah or Carrel spread their legs a little bit to show off their underwear to him. It made me mad. I was so livid that it kinda scared me. I wanted to punch her so badly. I had to hold myself down to the desk to keep from charging up there to her. I tried to ignore them.

Mr. Carlton talked about Native Americans and how they lived and what they look like. Mr. Carlton. It didn't sound right. It felt wrong to say but at the same time I knew I couldn't call him Drew. Yet I did anyway.

I ate lunch alone like I always did. Today school felt different. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was staring at me for following me but no one was. Also Drew made me even stranger about school. The thought of him hurt would physically hurt me too. Then the thought that scared me the most was what if he had a girlfriend.

_ Why would I care?_

_ Because he wouldn't be yours._

I laughed at myself and it wasn't one of those quite ones. The teacher stopped her lesson and glared at me. Students around me stared like I had three heads.

It's not like he was mine to begin with. The dull ache in my chest was present again. At least it was seventh period so I could talk to Blake about this. It was important. He scared and excited me all at the same time. Two things that I was foreign of knowing anything about.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. All mistakes are mine and the idea for the story. **


End file.
